User talk:Jmetivier
Welcome Hi, welcome to MapleStory Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Home page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 5Celcious (Talk) 03:43, October 14, 2011 Recipe Pages You do not have to make new pages for the recipes if only the name changed, please just rename the page. If the the recipe did not exist, then make a new page. Eg. Gold Coins and Gold III. Im pretty sure they are essntially the same recipe. 5Celcious (Talk) 18:59, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i agree with cel, we dont need all sorts of new pages, just edit them and rename them. If you cant rename them or dont know how, you can also just post a comment on the page itself with the question if one of us can do it for you. Thats no problem at all. Thanks for thinking about it though :) Its nice to have some active contributors. MetalHarpey 09:02, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I didn't even think about that. Sorry. Forgive me? :) Jmetivier 21:41, October 15, 2011 (UTC) LOLyeah, I'll fix them when i have time. (Could you confirm the amount of energy you get from the new Dews? I dont really feel like making those recipes -_-. (LOL that looks like it has a mole) BTW, it IS nice to have some active contributors, I hope this wiki can get more traffic tho xD 5Celcious (Talk) 22:10, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Mystery Boxes Hey, I was wondering if you could maybe add the Swampy Land mystery and treasure box images to the Mystery Boxes page, since your already in that area (im not yet lolz). MetalHarpey 10:56, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm still level 45 at the moment, soon to be 46, though. Hopefully by today or tomorrow I can get those up. Jmetivier 18:43, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the images, updated the page. MetalHarpey 21:09, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Equips I guess that would work, but we'd have a lot of pages for equipment..... I think just 2 pages with all the available equips would be easier to look at. (esp since the navigation is sorted into magician > equips, and warrior > equips.) Or i guess we could just put a link at the top of the pages saying "for equips level 1-9, see common equips"? Do what you think would make it best organized :D Let's make a section above the main equips to theyre in level order on both pages. 5Celcious (Talk) MapleStory Adventures 04:38, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Top Nav Well, for the NPCs i picked the ones with some info on them (alhtough Emily's page is sorta outdated). On Neinhearts page, it likes you to a bunch of quests, Alberich doenst really give much info cept chance of success, but Yulete lists the recipes, which isnt linked elsewhere (though it really should be). Wanna suggest a better structure for the nav? its really cluttered right now.... -- 5Celcious (Talk) 05:24, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Forked Turkey Congrats on winning the contest :D Nice caption btw. -- 5Celcious (Talk) 03:06, November 29, 2011 (UTC) daily bonus rollback just curious on why you rolled back my edit on the daily bonus page, how were they wrong? Lorak990 20:27, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah now i see what i did wrong, my starting number was off by 1 when i was reading the list, thanks for explaining it. Lorak990 20:53, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Level Jesus Joel, how do you level so fast o.O I'm still stuck at Lv.49 (since a week?), lol. T-T MetalHarpey 12:52, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Dang xD Yeah I play non-stop pretty much, farm lemons and all but its still rly slow lol xD MetalHarpey 20:10, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the infor I'll look more into that. Thanks for informing iSHANx shh.... I left him a message on his talk page, err, kindly turning his offer down. I mean your first edit is asking for adminship? Seriously. We've got higher standards than that. lol. -- 5Celcious (Talk) 21:54, February 29, 2012 (UTC) #Sign up for wiki #spam admin for adminship #??? #Profit!!! -Jmetivier 23:46, February 29, 2012 (UTC) : LOL what profit? -- 5Celcious (Talk) 03:58, March 1, 2012 (UTC)